The Bioenergetics Gordon Conference is convened biannually and was last held in June, 1999. The larger (ca. 500 person) European Bioenergetics Congress, completed last week, is held in the alternate years. Traditionally, the Bioenergetics GRC has emphasized discussions on mechanisms of electron transport and oxidative phosphorylation, along with the discussions of the biomedical implications for mitochondrial myopathies and aging. However, as the majority of the first high resolution structures of integral membrane proteins were obtained from energy-transducing membranes, this Conference has become a major platform for discussions of integral membrane protein biochemistry. Structure-based discussion of mechanism involving integral membrane proteins has now become a basic theme of the Bioenergetics GRC, and contributions in this cutting-edge area are a major criteria in the planning and organization of the sessions. Thus, the determination in the last year of the high resolution (1.55 A) structure of bacteriorhodopsin, the highest resolution membrane protein structure, along with high resolution structures of halorhodopsin and rhodopsin, created a wonderful opportunity for a comparative presentation and discussion of the structures and evolution of the rhodopsin family. The present program will also have major sessions on Active Transport and Biogenesis. The special features of informality and spontaneity of Gordon Conferences allow the possibility of in-depth discussions of fundamental questions. To further stimulate such discussions, to the extent that it is feasible, this Conference is being organized around conceptual themes rather than focused on individual proteins or experimental systems. This is a bit of an experiment, but I believe it will be interesting. The major use of the funds requested in this application is to support the attendance at this conference of "young" people, graduate students and postdoctorals. Forty-six students and postdocs, out of a total of 145 in attendance, came to the last Conference. The research discoveries, relevance of spectoscopic methods, and quantitative analysis of integral membrane proteins make it essential to educate, and inform the young researchers interested in this field, who will form its next generation. The Bioenergetics GRC is a wonderfully inspiring venue for these purposes. Of course, the ideas and studies contributed by the younger folks are also inspirational to the rest of us.